powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GP 13: Tank Full of Chivalry
is the thirteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot A mysterious childish girl is attacked by Hikigane Banki until the Go-ongers show up to save her when the Savage Machine Beast has the girl in his clutches with the Ugatz covering him. But Go-on Blue grabs the girl from Hikigane Banki, forcing him to run him away. After apologizing for accidentally mistaking his intentions, the girl apologizes and introduces herself as "Būkorin". However, Gunpei's words scare Būkorin away for claiming to be from the sky and that she did not give her real name. At Gaiark, the Pollution Ministers try to entertain a mysterious scary-looking yakuza named Gego who offers them many weapons in return for Būkorin. But when he hears that Hikigane Banki failed, Dokkūgo decides to settle this personally after making the Savage Machine Beast his lackey. After seeing Būkorin and Renn together, with the later promising to help her with her troubles, the man reveals himself to be Būkorin's father who wants her to follow in his footsteps rather than living out her dream of a building a theme park. While the other Go-ongers deal with Hikigane Banki, Renn is forced to deal with Gego for Būkorin's sake by putting his own freedom on the line in a three-round match. After both are tied in the first two matches, Renn is forced into a swordsman's duel. In spite of losing, Renn refuses to surrender, sparking Būkorin with his words as she stops the fight and frightens her dad to unconsciousness with her new attitude. Renn then joins the others in defeating Hikigane Banki with a Bus-On-powered Super Highway Buster. However, Hikigane Banki Industrial Revolutionizes, only to be scrapped by Engine-Oh G6. Later, Būkorin thanks Renn as she intends to carry on her father's legacy while living her dream before she and Gego take their leave in a UFO, revealing themselves to be aliens with Renn wishing that he asked about Būkorin's home planet. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Pukorin: *Gang Father: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 4.9% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Bus-On *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("This is so cool!") *'Go-On Seminar': What is inside BOMPER? **'Answer': A means to charge up Go-Phones and Engine Souls (as well as a music player). *Geust star Shun Sugata previously played in & in . Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa